


Senses flooded

by PollyDarton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyDarton/pseuds/PollyDarton
Summary: Remus is just so sensitive after a full moon that Sirius has to do something. It's canon if you believe it!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Senses flooded

**Author's Note:**

> It's just sex and love.  
> Enjoy!

Sirius settled on the back of Remus’ thighs and ran his hand up his back, pushing his t-shirt along until Remus scoffed and lifted himself on his arms to remove it completely before laying back down.

Remus ran his hands up the couch and folded his arms, resting the right side of his face on it and closing his eyes, sighing as Sirius started his massage.

“Your hair is really long.” Sirius pushed his hair to the side and used his thumbs to add pressure to his shoulders.

“Is that a problem?” Remus squirmed as Sirius ran his hands down his sides.

“No.” Sirius hummed and bent forward to kiss Remus’ cheek, enjoying feeling him squirm under him. “I never get used to how sensitive you get.” He kissed his jaw and sat up again, going back to working on his back.

“Glad you find something to enjoy about my transformations.” There was no real bite to Remus’ words, as he, too, saw the perks of it when Sirius was so skilled in finding his sore spots and set the knots lose.

Sirius ran his fingers on each of Remus’ scars, new and old, and was able to tell himself the story behind each one of them. 

“Hey…” He said lightly after Remus had his eyes closed and hadn’t moved in a while.

Remus hummed in response and scrunched his nose a bit.

Sirius lowered Remus’ pants halfway down his ass and hummed too, running his thumbs on his lower back. He could feel heat starting to rise in him and bent forward again, nuzzling Remus’ hair and then his ear.

Remus smiled a bit and raised his hips, and Sirius knew it as his cue and lowered Remus’ pants until the top of his thighs.

Sirius squeezed Remus’ butt with his hands and watched for his reaction as he pressed his right index finger to his hole. When Remus only licked his lips in response and breathed through his mouth Sirius pushed until his finger was in and kissed the corner of his mouth before sitting back up. 

Sirius watched as his finger disappeared into him and pulled it back out, reveling in Remus’ light moan. He placed his left thumb next to his finger and added pressure pushing it inside too and readjusted himself until he was able to place his tongue between the fingers and force its way in too.

“ _ Fuck _ .” Remus rested his forehead on his forearms feeling Sirius pull his fingers in opposite directions, opening him up and fucking him with his tongue.

Sirius stopped and kissed his way up as he pulled his index finger out until he was able to push it inside alongside his middle finger, still holding him open with his thumb.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Sirius rotated his fingers, pulling them out and pushing them back in and had to press his cock against the curve of Remus’ ass as he pushed it out and squeezed around his fingers. “Merlin, you’re so impatient.” His own breath was getting heavy so he removed his fingers and lowered his pants.

Sirius placed his cock in the crack of Remus’ ass and used his hands to press the cheeks against the sides of it as he pushed his hips forward, the soft flesh maddening against him. He licked Remus’ ear and laughed against it as Remus moaned and squirmed.

“So sensitive.” He grabbed his earlobe between his lips and felt his legs shake as Remus moaned again, louder. “Can I?” He touched Remus’ cheek with his own as he placed the head of his cock against his hole.

“Yeah.” Remus turned his head to the side and Sirius kissed his cheek as he entered him slowly, burning and stretching him while pressing his thighs against his own and keeping them together.

Sirius sat up and watched Remus take him all the way in, so tight and hot, and placed his right thumb beside his cock, trying to push it in too.

“Fuck, Sirius…” Remus arched his back and used his right hand to circle the head of his cock as Sirius started moving.

Sirius grabbed his hair and turned his head to the side again and the sight of his pink cheek and parted lips made him move faster.

“How am I supposed to last when you look like that?” He circled Remus’ hips with his left arm and cupped his balls, making him push his ass up, “When you feel like that.”

Remus thrusted against his own hand and was kind of self-conscious about how loud he was being, but then Sirius’ lips were against his ear again and he could feel drool coming out of the corner of his mouth, unable to keep it shut and to stay silent.

“Faster.” Remus furrowed his brow and couldn’t really breath as Sirius complied, thrusting fast and shallow,  _ so deep inside of him, _ pushing his own cock against his palm.

Remus removed his left arm from under his head and placed his thumb in his mouth, licking at the tip even as he tried to raise his hips as much as he could. Sirius gripped Remus’ hair with his right hand, and Remus’ ass felt so soft against his hips, taking his pounding.

“Merlin, look at you.” Sirius grip might have been too tight pulling his head and arching his neck, but Remus was beyond words.

As Sirius all but growled in his ear Remus was coming in his hand, his head spinning, and could feel Sirius doing the same inside of him, with his mouth open against his jaw and his body relentless in its endeavor of turning him insane.

Sirius rested his forehead in the middle of Remus back, trying to catch his breath as his chest flooded with a sense of love and adoration. Remus gasped as Sirius removed himself from him and ran his hand through his hair.

They moved around, laughing a bit, until they were able to settle on the couch with Sirius on his back and Remus with his head resting on his shoulder and his dirty hand raised, out of the way. Remus hummed, feeling content, and kissed Sirius’ shoulder, then his neck, his cheek and his temple, and as Sirius smiled up at him, and squeezed him into his arms, Remus was sure their hearts were beating in sync.

\--

Thanks for reading!


End file.
